<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poe Dameron: The Hunt by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807076">Poe Dameron: The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, M/M, Post-Poe Dameron: Free Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Poe Dameron returned from Kijimi, and he’s been trying to make amends. When rumblings of the Spice Runners re-emerge, Poe knows that he’s not done with Zeva Bliss and her gang, and he needs Ben’s help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poe Dameron: The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>Author’s Notes: I was listening to “No Light, No Light” while I was writing a one-shot. I thought said one-shot would work better as a multichapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been at least a year since Poe Dameron had left the Spice Runners, and to say that Zeva Bliss was furious with him was putting it mildly. Even as she faced her daughter, Zorii, across the table, Zorii did not miss how calm she was, even in her anger. </p><p>“You betrayed me,” she said. “I suppose that I should give you credit, Zorii — you surprised me.”</p><p>Zorii doubted she knew what to say. As much as she loved her mother, she was a survivor as well. She would do anything, really, to make her way out alive. </p><p>Even if it meant offering Poe a chance to be in charge of the Spice Runners with her. </p><p>She gave him an opportunity. Offered it. And he just hadn't taken it. She didn’t know why, only knew the sting of anger and betrayal that seemed to cut all too deeply.</p><p>It was the slow cut of betrayal, her mother said to her once, that could stay with someone for a lifetime. And Poe — Zorii had gotten attached to him. Even...loved him?</p><p>It was ridiculous, of course. Ridiculous, because in a survivors’ profession with a survivor type, you didn’t have room to feel. To love. But she’d gotten attached anyway. She couldn’t say that she had loved Poe, at least not in the conventional romantic way. But she’d wanted to make him happy.</p><p>That had been one of many reasons she had let him go.</p><p>Zeva continued. “Was it because of him? Poe Dameron?”</p><p>Zorii drew herself up, rigidly, where she sat. “I assure you that whatever feelings I had died when he betrayed me.”</p><p>”Almost impressive of him,” Zeva murmured. “And abhorrent.” Then, “Zorii, you did disappoint me...but I have a task for you that can win back my loyalty. This isn’t the first time the Spice Runners have killed. Taking people out of the way, at least when it’s convenient.”</p><p>Zorii wouldn’t deny she felt...something. Distaste? Maybe Poe was rubbing off on her, him and his stupid pacifist ways. He hadn’t even wanted to fire on their enemies fatally. She had been all but conditioned to accept whatever horror and brutality she saw or had to do. </p><p>One of many ways they were different, at least.</p><p>”There's a family on Kijimi,” Zeva said. "A family that I’m afraid has tried our patience one time too many.” A simple kill. Nothing that would seriously risk her daughter. For all Zeva’s anger at her daughter, she wouldn’t want Zorii to go off on an impossible mission that would get her killed.</p><p>Zorii nodded. “I can do that.”</p><p>***</p><p>Zorii had to admit that for all her years of becoming accustomed to carnage, she wasn’t used to this. Blood. Blood and screams, and in them, wondering if she was really doing anything worthwhile to earn back her mother's trust.</p><p>It didn’t matter. And yet it did. Even as she stabbed downwards, drawing blood in an almost artistic splatter, she found that she couldn’t keep doing this. </p><p>But what could she do? This was all she knew. All she had. </p><p>She got to her feet, breathing heavily, hoping she at least looked like she had nerves of durasteel looking down at the corpse. </p><p>It occurred to her she hated being alone. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>